The Frost Legend 5
by Thali Frost
Summary: Jack takes Thali to a beautiful place, but when they got there, Thali's meets an explorer, he is 17 and has been living in the wild all his life...or has he? Thali becomes great friends but Jack doesnt trust him. The name's Sam and he hides a dark secret...will Thali be able to believe Jack in what he says? Is Sam trying to break them apart? Find out!


The Frost Legend 5

Introduction by the Main Characters:

(Thali)

Hi, My name is Thali Frost, yeah I'm tense I have the power of ice and frost and conjure them to my will. I can fly too, I get angry easily, I'm tall, I have white and light blue hair, I have a blue hoodie and light brown leggings to my knees. My look doesn't describe who I am, its what I'm in the inside. You don't want to know what happens in there, its been possessed once and lets hope not again. Let me guess, your excited, yes sure it's the 5th book but is it going to be that good or that bad? Well, I have been losing track of time that I had forgotten that it's been so quick these years, I'm already with Jack and the guardians for 5 years! It's been tough and all…especially when I defeated my first baddie! Now I sound childish….….ever noticed how I sometimes hate Jack? Yeah he deserves to be treated like that, but I still respect him. You should know by now that I'm no ordinary 16 year old…I can be aggressive sometimes….ok fine! I'm always aggressive! Yeah sure I slap people and hit old ladies with my staff, but in the end I'm not such a bad guy or girl…you get what I mean. But still ever since I met Jack my life has been turned upside down, I mean I was alone for 150 years! All of a sudden some guy that looks like me appears to be the person that I loved most…sheesh I hate it when I talk about love. Forget that…anyways yeah, I guess I like this life better than before, I have the guardians support, my sister is around…my best friends…and yes I have Jack. Haha Yeahhhh…life is great, although I love being on my own, nothing to do with Jack or anything but I'm serious, it's me. It's why I left Jack, I'm a loner and I love it! But I will always have time for the others. Travelling the world is one of my favourite things when I bring winter to countries. Best part is being with the partner that killed me once and got me into situations but I still love him…haha. No seriously, I still hate him for nearly killing me for good, but when I see him, he reminds me of me. He is strong, he will do anything to protect me, and that's what I love about him, we are stronger when we are together. I will pass on this introduction to Jack over there….

(Jack)

Hi, My name is Jack Frost, I have the power of ice and frost and conjure them to my will. I can also fly and make trouble. Yes, this book will definitely be one of my favourites. Huh what?! Oh sorry, just gazing at the clouds…Yeahhhh I won't talk about my past life or my loner life. Well, when I first saw Thali, man, is she great or what? What I like about her that she is hell strong, she hates me! I love that! I can sometimes be wimpy when I'm next to her but I cant really control that. I mean I have done some mistakes that got her in trouble and at risk….alright I've done too many mistakes in the past 4 books! I mean when I met her it wasn't a good way of meeting her…I was nervous. But since she is a guardian and she looks like me-ish…. life has been nothing but great. The guardians are there, I still hate Bunny. I helped her through the time when she needed to become a guardian, we united. We fought til we dropped. We are unstoppable if we stick together you know. I remember when she didn't want me by her side, but its ok, I thought to myself, maybe it's just her. I've never met someone like her, it's the most amazing thing, is to see her face. She makes me so happy, we laugh, we talk we do everything together, maybe sometimes. But I have the closest people in the present day. This time, no one and I mean no one will take Thali away, she is not getting hurt no more. Changing subject. What you don't know about me is that I accidently flew past an old lady once and she fell. I'm sorry alright I didn't mean to! I cant pick her up! She doesn't believe! See Thali is even with me when she smacked that witch with her staff…haha funniest thing I ever saw. Anyways, why am I holding up the readers?! Lets get to the 5th Book!

Chapter 1.

We Ended Up On The Ground Again

3 years later, February 13th…

It was a freezing cold snowy morning in Burgess, Thali and Jack worked all night and slept in. The children running all over the parks, parents trying to get to work, but they are stuck in traffic because of the road snow blockages. Every child was outside playing in the snow and Thali and Jack fell asleep under a tree like every night since the day they fell asleep on the branch when Bunny was chasing them.

"Jack?" Whispered Thali.

"Morning Thali, sleep well?" He realised he was laying his head on her lap.

"Yeah, how did we end up here again?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe we work too much and collapse under a tree each night?" He slowly picked his head up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, this has happened a million times and how come I don't end up on your lap?!" She exclaimed.

"Well I don't know, I worked hardest last night at least let me have the comfort" He said, crossing his legs.

"Haha, making children and the elderly slip away doesn't count as work Jack" She said, yawning.

"Yeah well it is to me, so what would you like to do?" He asked, looking into her sleepy eyes.

"I don't know, life is getting boring now Jack…I want to live like humans, they get to do cool stuff" She said.

"Oh so you think that being a guardian, winter spirit, and create trouble without anyone knowing is boring, think about what humans think of that!" He yelled.

"Your right but what do we do?" Asked Thali as she put her head on his shoulder.

"If you help me up, I will give you a great day today" He smirked, lazy to get up.

"Why must I do everything for you?" She whispered as she grabbed his hand and tried to pick him up.

"Why so weak Thali, I'm testing your strength skills" He smiled as she struggled pulling up his hand she fell back as his hand slipped out of hers.

"Jack, your not even trying to pull yourself up!" She yelled.

"One more try, c'mon" He said.

"Urgh, my day isn't great so far Jack" She got up and knelt down beside him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked as she hugged him.

"What does it look like I'm doing Jackson Lazy Frost!" She used all her strength to pick him up by grabbing around his body to see if it would work.

"Oh, well then how's it going?" He asked as she struggled.

"Oh great, yeah I'm definitely not in struggle after a busy night" She sarcastically said.

"Hmm, whoa!" He suddenly stood up.

"Happy now?" She puffed.

"Ummm, yeah, thanks" He couldn't believe she actually picked him up.

"Well, where's my reward?" She crossed her arms.

"Come with me snowflake" He said as he started to sprint through the woods.

Thali just stood there, her legs wobbling and breathed heavily. Jack turned around to see her collapse on the floor.

"Thali!" He yelled as he sprinted back to her.

"Sorry Jack, I don't know what came over me" She layed up and looked at Jack.

"What's wrong, is something bugging you?" He asked, grabbing her hand and brought her back up on her feet.

"Well, the truth is, I didn't sleep all night, I was watching you sleep, I'm always worried about you" She stared into his widened blue eyes and fake smiled.

"Urgh Thali!" He yelled, as he pushed his head to the side and screwed up his face.

"I-I'm so sorry Jack, I don't know but I've changed…there hasn't been evil around for 3 years and I feel like the time has come for an enemy rising, it's why I can't sleep" She explained.

"Just like me, except I didn't think about the enemy Thali, it's what I do too, but I always know your with me" Said Jack.

"I know, so?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That means that you care about me more than before! Haha" He laughed.

"Jack, keep quiet or I will definitely sleep in the desert with the snakes" She made a fist and aimed at his nose but she didn't hit him.

"So do you want me to stay with you so you could sleep for a while?" He asked.

"No, I'm not tired, I want a good day Jack" She smiled.

"Whatever you say, can you walk granny?" He laughed.

"That's it, the desert it is! Whoa!" She turned around and tripped over a rock.

"You ok?" He grabbed her hand and picked her up.

"Yeah, I was just about to go and sleep at the desert" She turned around again and he stood in front her quickly to stop her from walking away.

"C'mon I was just having fun!" He said, waving his hands around.

"Alright! But I seriously can't walk properly, I'm so weak, can we just do something that doesn't require walking or anything like that, I can't be bothered flying either" She slouched a bit.

"Actually it does require running, so lets have a fly-free day, it's why I started to run off but if you really can't then…" He stopped there and grabbed her around the legs and picked her up.

"You sure you can carry me all the way to wherever we are going?" Asked Thali.

"I have the strength and your really not heavy at all, trust me I can carry you wherever you want" He smirked as they touched each others noses.

"Let's go Jack" She whispered.

"Oh right! Hold on tight, take a nap if you want and enjoy the journey" He smiled as Thali tucked in and fell fast asleep. Jack started to sprint as fast as he could and tried not to stop. He really wanted to fly but a day without flight is a challenge.

Chapter 2.

After A Long Journey

Jack only sprinted for 15mins then suddenly started to walk the rest of the way.

"This is taking longer than I thought, I wish I could fly, but I can't" Whispered Jack to himself. Thali still slept for already 6 hours and Jack hadn't stopped walking to his destination. He breathed heavily and couldn't go further. He stopped and walked over to a beautiful green tree, it was getting late and he let Thali lay on his chest.

"Should I sleep?" He whispered to himself.

"Yeah, you should" Whispered Thali as she awoken.

"Good evening Frost, sleep well?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah actually, have you been travelling all day, carrying me?" She looked up at him.

"Ummm yeah, well I'm going to give you a good day aren't I, so I'm taking you somewhere you have never been before" Said Jack.

"Really? Jack, your tired, you should've woken me up if you wanted to rest" Said Thali, standing up.

"Now why would I do that? Ok now c'mon, these arms are going to fall off from hanging if you don't let me carry you the rest of the way" He said as his arms were shaking reaching out for Thali.

"Jack I can walk now you know" She said grabbing his arms and putting them down.

"Of course you can, shall we?" He asked.

"We shall, you ok to go further more, it's very late" She said.

"No no, we are getting to that place even if I need to crawl" He said grabbing her hand and started to power walk.

"Ok then, but don't blame me that I didn't stop you" She power walked behind him. They walked all night and the next morning Jack fell asleep on Thali behind a rock.

"Morning sleepyhead" She said as she stroked his hair and he quickly got up.

"Ho! I fell asleep, damn" He said as he looked around to see where they were.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Thali.

"Actually we are close, I remember that big hedge over there!" He yelled.

"It is? After that long journey I hope this is good Jack" She smiled as she stood up.

"Don't worry this is going to be the best sight you have ever seen!" He raised his arms and sprinted towards the bush.

"So what's behind here?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Close your eyes, don't peek" He said as he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Ok" She replied as he guided her through the bush. They came out onto the other side and there were butterflies everywhere. All the flowers blooming, the trees so green, the birds chirping and a massive tall waterfall in the distance of the beautiful land.

"Open your eyes now" He slowly uncovered her eyes and she stared with her mouth wide open.

"You have got to be kidding me" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Surprise" He whispered.

"This is amazing! Jack! How did you know this beautiful place was here?!" She yelled.

"I came across it when I was flying over, it is beautiful isn't it?" He looked out and walked towards the edge of the cliff with the waterfall down below in the distance.

"Beyond beautiful! Now all that walking and carrying me really paid off for you didn't it?" She still hasn't blinked yet.

"Yeah it has, it was meant to be a good day yesterday but at least you slept, today is a new day!" He looked into her frozen eyes.

"Actually today is the best day ever! I have never seen such a beautiful sight! Thank you!" She finally blinked and jumped towards him, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm glad you like it" He said.

"I love you" She whispered.

"Psh no need to thank me, love you too" He whispered back.

"So what do we explore first?!" Thali jumped up and down.

"Walk through the forests, sit by the rivers, stand on the edge of the waterfall and from there, we finally fly off and land all the way to the bottom of the waterfall" He said.

"You really worked hard on preparing this day haven't you?" She winked.

"Maybe" He replied.

"C'mon lets go!" She yelled as she ran behind a tree.

"Wait for me!" He ran after her as she ran through the forest. Flowers came falling from trees and Jack looked to see Thali jumping over rocks and logs gracefully.

"She is magnificent" He whispered to himself.

"Jack come look at this!" She yelled as she flew up into a really tall tree.

"What is it?" He landed next to her and had seen a miracle.

"Look, it's a baby bird and a mother and father" She whispered as they stared at the blue bird family.

"So beautiful" He said. Suddenly a large eagle came swooping down towards the birds and knocked over the nest.

"Nooo!" Yelled Thali as she used her staff to shoot out icicles at the eagle but without hurting it to scare it away.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack. Thali jumped off the branch to save the flightless baby bird. The parents hid inside the tree and Thali luckily saved the bird. She caught it in her cold hands and landed safely on the ground.

"Oh thank goodness you saved her Thali!" Jack already caught the nest and safely put in back where it belonged.

"She isn't hurt at all" Said Thali, cupping the bird in her hands. The baby bird started to shiver and Thali flew back up the tree to put it back with her parents in the nest. The birds chirped as a thankyou and Thali just smiled.

"C'mon lets go to the river streams" Jack grabbed her arm and flew down the tree.

"Ok ok!" She yelled. They flew all the way down where there were fish jumping out of the waters.

"Wow" Whispered Thali, kneeling down to the edge of the stream.

"Double wow" Said Jack, putting his hand on top of Thali's.

"You are an amazing person, I can't believe you got me here without flying, thank you" She turned to face him and smirked.

"My pleasure" He winked and leaned forward to look at their reflections in the clear water.

"The waterfall…" Whispered Thali looking out at the water crashing at the bottom of the waterfall. There was a rustle in the bushes behind them…

Thali and Jack both turned around.

"Did you hear that?" Whispered Jack.

"Yeah" Whispered Thali back. They both faced each other and shrugged.

"Follow me!" Yelled Jack as he flew over the river and up the waterfall.

Thali smiled and rapidly flew up, leaving snowflakes fall everywhere. Someone was standing behind the bush and felt the snowflake melt on it's nose.

Chapter 3.

A New Friend

Jack landed on a rock in the middle of the river and watched Thali land on the ground on the other side.

"Jack!" Yelled Thali.

"Yes?!" He yelled back.

"Come here, check this out!" She yelled looking down into a hole that looked like a slide. Jack landed behind her and peeked down the dark slide. Thali leaned forward and her bare feet slipped on the slippery hole.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Thali as she went down the slide rapidly down towards the bottom of the waterfall.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack a he went down the slide after her.

"Ouch, my head!" Exclaimed Thali she landed head first. She looked up and saw a marked 'X' that she landed on.

"Whoa!" She noticed her feet were tied by a rope and pulled her up, upside down.

"Thali are you ok?" Asked Jack as he landed face first at the end of the slide.

"Oh yeah, I'm great, just hanging around, my hoodie falling off…" She widened her eyes and kept holding her hoodie up.

"Tuck it in your pants" Jack turned around to not look as she tucked it in her pants.

"My day just got better" Said Thali. A guy was standing on a rock and used a vine to swing down. He took out a knife and cut the rope to let Thali go.

He landed underneath Thali and she suddenly dropped into his arms.

Jack still turned around and didn't realise that Thali was already saved.

"Who are you, and thank you" Said Thali, quickly getting out of his arms and untucked her hoodie. Jack turned around and pointed his staff at him.

"Wow! Hold up, I just saved her, sorry that trap is meant for something else and for visitors that come here" The guy put his hands up.

"What's with the knife, Thali get behind me" Jack grabbed her arm and she pointed the staff at him too.

"I used it to cut the rope, what's with the sticks and the name's Sam, explorer and hiker and the sh-…" Sam was interrupted.

"So you live here?" Asked Thali as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, I lived here ever since I was 10, my parents abandoned me here from what I remember, yeah it's been 7 years and you are?" Said Sam.

"I'm Thali and this is Jack" Said Thali as she shook Sam's hand.

"You have such cold hands! So like what are you guys? Fell off a plane on your way to a costume party or something?" Said Sam, scanning at their looks.

"Actually no, we are guardians and spirits of winter" Said Jack.

"Oh so it is a party? White-haired ice boy and pretty ice princess here" Said Sam pointing at his fluffy hair.

"No, we are really the spirits of winter…now if you don't mind stinky Sam we best be on our way" Said Jack grabbing Thali's arm.

"Jack, that's mean! Sam, we are real, you can see us because you believe" She smiled at Sam and he stared into her eyes.

"Whoa, you are beautiful, so you aren't joking?

"Ummm thanks and yeah" She said.

"So like pretty boy here is your side kick or?" Asked Sam, Jack had an angry look on his face.

"No, we are together" Said Thali.

"Oh so your work mates?" Asked Sam, he has no idea what's going on.

"Yes fine, we are work mates" Said Thali, quickly.

"Can we leave now Thali?" Asked Jack as he started to fly up.

"Oh wow you can fly?!" Yelled Sam. Thali nodded.

"Where exactly do you live?" Asked Sam.

"Under a tree" Said Jack.

"Is it ok if you take me to the North Pole, I'm currently studying that place's climates and I can't walk all the way there" Said Sam, kneeling onto his knees.

"Sure!" Replied Thali. Jack rolled his eyes, Sam went to grab his equipment and warm clothes and came out of the bush.

"Ready!" Yelled Sam. Thali grabbed his arm and Jack grabbed his other and they flew to the Pole, but they won't take him to the hideout.

"I have never seen such a beautiful view!" Yelled Sam.

"Yeah it is nice isn't it? Look there's the snow" Said Thali.

"Let's get this over-with" Whispered Jack.

Chapter 4.

A Discovery

Thali and Jack landed on the snow and Sam sat down, taking out all of his equipment and putting on a warm jacket.

"So you ok being here out in the cold?" Asked Thali.

"Oh yes I'm fine thank you" Said Sam and he took out his hiking equipment and started climbing the snowy mountain.

"C'mon Jack let's go back to the Pole" Whispered Thali.

"Yeah I'm coming" He replied.

"So Thali, do you trust that guy, he kinda used us to get to where he wanted" Said Jack.

"Jack at least he is nice, now let's go to North, remember when I couldn't sleep?" Asked Thali as they flew over the mountains and made it to the Pole where they flew through the open window.

"You couldn't sleep because you were worried about me?" Said Jack.

"Yes but I felt like someone is going to get to us, like break us apart, I don't know but I always feel tingles in my stomach when something bad is going to happen" She explained.

"Really? Well could it be Sam? I mean I still don't trust him" Said Jack.

"Jack, stop talking non sense" She pushed his shoulder and they landed on the flooring.

"Ahhh, Thali, Jack, what brings you here?" Asked North as he came out of the lift.

"Yeah we are great, we just helped out a human get to the Pole" Said Jack.

"You what?!" Yelled North.

"No no, he's not finding this hideout he's somewhere no where near here, don't worry" Said Jack, raising his arms up.

"Yeah there is no way he is getting into the hideout" Said Thali. Suddenly the large doors flung open.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Yelled Sam as he walked into the room.

"You were saying Thali? There's a human in my Pole!" Yelled North.

"Ho! It's Santa!" Sam came running in to shake his hand.

"Jack, Thali?" Said North.

"Well, I'm not sure how he ended up here so quickly" Said Jack.

"Names Sam! Hey are you by any chance their boss?" Asked Sam.

"Urrr no, we are guardians" Said North, giving a weird look at the Frosts.

"Doesn't he understand anything?!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack! Stop, Sam has been alone he doesn't know what we are exactly" Said Thali as she walked towards Sam.

"Why is ice boy so tense?" Asked Sam.

"I'm not tense! Now if you call me one more name you are dead!" Yelled Jack, grasping his staff.

"I was just asking, Thali what is up with your work mate?" Sam tapped her shoulder.

"I seriously don't know Sam, North, can I show around Sam, we can trust him" Said Thali as she grabbed Sam's arm and showed him around. Jack stared at Sam and Sam poked his tongue at him.

"I don't trust him North" Said Jack.

"If Thali trusts him then I will" Said North.

"But North, it's like he's trying to pull us apart" Said Jack.

"Hmmmm, keep an eye out for him" Said North.

"Yeah, I will" Replied Jack.

"Sam follow me!" Yelled Thali.

"I cant believe you guys actually exist, and you're a spirit, I thought you were, you know, normal" Said Sam.

"Yeah, I'm glad you think so, but I'm immortal so yeah" Smiled Thali.

"So is this like a meeting guardians room where you talk about things?" Asked Sam, pointing to a large room filled with chairs.

"Yeah, let's just call it the meeting room" Said Thali.

"Am I the first to see this place?" Asked Sam.

"Actually yes, you're the first mortal" Said Thali.

"Thanks for showing me around Thali, you're a good friend, do you want to hang out sometime?" Asked Sam.

"I would love to! I can't believe though you were living in that beautiful place by yourself" Said Thali, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's been tough, I mean hunting my own food, building my own shelter, no one to look up to…you're the first Thali, thank you" Sam had his head down and tear go down his cheek.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know…well now you're here, are you hungry?" Asked Thali.

"No, I'm fine…please, you can take me back home now" He looked up and Thali stared at his green eyes.

Chapter 5.

A Fight-Over

"Sam, are you sure, please let me do anything for you, anywhere you always wanted to go, c'mon?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Thali, take me home" He ordered. Thali gave him an angry look and just grabbed his arm. She flew out and took him back home.

"Sam I thought you were an explorer, come with me, you don't want to live here for the rest of your life" Said Thali, placing him onto the ground.

"Thali, I know but you see, I'm nothing, just a guy living in a forest land. Go back and do your work" Said Sam.

"Sam you can be someone, if you want to explore, go over the world, study, do anything" She said.

"But I don't want that!" Yelled Sam.

"Then what do you want? I've already taken you to the Pole, your such a nice guy, go looking for what you want" Said Thali, kneeling down.

"But, Thali, I've already found what I want" He said, looking up.

"Found what?" She asked, looking confused.

"You, Thali, I kinda like you, please stay with me" He grabbed her hand. Thali widened her eyes and had no idea why this guy wants her to stay with him.

"Sam, I" She stopped there.

"Don't say anything, I know I just met you but your so nice and I don't care if your immortal! I need someone by my side like you!" He yelled.

He leaned forward and she widened her eyes, she wanted to back away but he already grabbed her neck. Thali screwed up her face and snowflakes came falling on them.

"I knew you were an idiot!" Yelled Jack. Thali shook her head so Sam would let go.

"Not you again" Said Sam.

"How dare you touch her?!" Yelled Jack as he pointed his staff at him.

"Jack! Don't, he doesn't know, he didn't hurt me!" Yelled Thali, standing up.

"Then what was he doing?!" Yelled Jack, he had a very angry look on his face.

"There was going to be the most best moment of my life and you ruined it Jack Frosty pants!" Yelled Sam, grabbing Thali's arm.

"Don't touch her! And don't call me that!" Yelled Jack as he grabbed Thali's other arm.

"Go back to doing spirit stuff, you can do it on your own without your work mate!" Yelled Sam.

"She's not my work mate!" Yelled Jack. Thali widened her eyes and let go of the guys.

"Jack, he didn't do anything! Stop being jealous!" Yelled Thali.

"Yeah! What she said!" Said Sam, grabbing her hand again.

"And you! You can't be with me, I'm already with someone, we can be friends" She shook his hand off.

"What's that?" Asked Jack pointing at Sam's see-through bit of his arm.

"Nothing" Sam covered it up and made it not see-through.

"Jack, leave" Said Thali.

"But Thali…" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"He won't hurt me, he's my friend!" Yelled Thali.

"Fine" Said Jack as he flew off.

"Sam, I don't like you that way, but I do as a friend, do you understand?" Asked Thali.

"You are so cute when you talk and I don't listen" Said Sam, smiling.

"Wake up!" Thali slapped him across the face.

"Yeah, that hurt" Said Sam.

"Friends?" Asked Thali.

"Friends" Replied Sam.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and talk to Jack" She said as she flew off.

"You do that, as soon as I grab hold of her, the Frosts can't work together to defeat us, she will soon be tricked and Mother will be proud" Whispered Sam as he turned into a see-through human and walked towards a dark cave where his family and other shape shifter's lived.

"Mother, I'm heading on the right track separating the Frosts" Said Sam.

"Well done Sammy, keep it up" Replied Sam's mum.

Meanwhile, Thali tried to find Jack after looking at the Pole.

Jack hid behind a tree and had seen that Sam hides a dark secret, he isn't mortal, he's…a shape shifter.

Chapter 6.

The Shape Shifter

"I knew he couldn't be trusted, he's separating me and Thali so we can't have the power to defeat them so easily" Whispered Jack.

"Jack" Someone was standing below the branch Jack was sitting on.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack as he flew down to her.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but your just so jealous" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry but Sam is a shape shifter" He said.

"Now your really in big trouble…he is a what?! Don't say stuff like that, if you hate him, don't say mean things!" She yelled.

"But it's true, don't hang out with him, he's tearing us apart!" He grabbed her hand.

"Just stop! Alright, don't talk to me!" She yelled as she turned see-through.

"Sam!" Yelled Jack as he punched him.

"Argh, stupid powers" Said Sam as he fell back.

"Your dead" Said Jack, pointing his staff at Sam.

"You don't go near Thali, you got that?!" Yelled Jack.

"I won't alright!" Yelled Sam as he got up and ran back in the cave.

"You better not" Whispered Jack.

"Jack!" Yelled Thali as she landed beside just after Sam ran away.

"Thali let's go, now" He said.

"Why, where's Sam?" Asked Thali.

"Please believe me, Sam isn't who you think he is" Said Jack.

"Of course, he is my friend and we talked this over, stop being jealous" She grabbed his hoodie and pulled him close.

"No, he's a shape shifter" Said Jack, closing one eye.

"That's it, you ultra jealous Frost" She let go of him and turned around.

"No, it's true, he breaking us apart, please believe me!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry but your just crazy, he can't be that if he is such a kind guy" Replied Thali.

"Then why does he have a crush on you, he hates me, and isn't an explorer, that's just his disguise!" He yelled.

"I'm leaving" Said Thali.

"Hey Thali, what's wrong?" Said Sam as he ran up in front of her.

"You, what did I tell you?!" Yelled Jack.

"Would you please stop hurting Thali?" Said Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, but at least you're the only one who is believable" Said Thali as she gave him a hug.

"It's ok Thali, let's leave this white-haired bear calm down for a while" Said Sam, grabbing her shoulders and walking towards the waterfall.

"Thali" Jack reached out his hand.

"I was thinking and your right, I should explore the world, but Thali I want you to explore with me" Said Sam as Thali sat on the edge of the water.

"Sam, I'm a spirit I don't go around exploring with mortals, but now that I'm not with Jack, why not?" Said Thali looking up at him.

"Thank you!" Yelled Sam.

"C'mon let's go back to the Pole, you can have some cookies" She smiled.

"Ok!" Said Sam.

Thali grabbed his hand and flew to the Pole. Jack followed them and had to do something before Sam captures Thali and try to destroy her.

Thali made it to the Pole and ran up to an elf to grab a cookie.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack as he landed next to her.

"Jack leave me alone!" She yelled, grabbing a cookie and throwing it at Sam.

"Wow, this tastes good" Said Sam, munching on the cookie.

"Please Thali believe me" Said Jack.

"Stop being jealous Jack, c'mon just get along with Sam" She said running up to Sam, giving him more cookies.

"That's right Jack, let's get along" Sam ate all the cookies at once turned into a see-through human. Thali widened her eyes and turned to face Jack. Sam took out see-through whips and tied Thali's neck.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Thali.

"But I thought you wanted to help me?" Said Sam, smiling.

"You let her go!" Yelled Jack, sprinting towards him.

"You come closer, I strangle her" Said Sam, tightening the ropes.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Thali.

"Step away and stand there still or she will get strangled" Said Sam.

"What is going on in here?!" Yelled North as the rest of the guardians stood behind him.

"Thali…" Whispered Tooth.

"Not again…" Said Bunny. Suddenly hundreds of shape shifters came bursting in the room and attacked the guardians.

"Jack hand over that stick you carry your powers in" Said Sam, with an evil look.

"Never!" Yelled Jack.

"I'll then take her with me" Said Sam as he ran into a random room and locked the door behind him.

Chapter 7.

Identical Jack's?

"No!" Yelled Jack, kicking the door. Sam stuffed Thali in a closet all tied up and Sam used his powers to turn into Jack. He cleared his throat and hit the door.

"Thali, I'm here!" Yelled Sam.

"Jack, help!" Yelled Thali. Sam opened the closet and took her out in his arms.

He ran outside and Jack went to the other side of the room to get a run up to ram the door but he saw himself?

"Huh, Sam!" Yelled Jack.

"I'm Jack!" Yelled Sam.

"Which one of you is Jack?!" Yelled Thali jumping out of Sam's arms and fell to the floor.

"Thali are you ok? Here, I think that Sam wouldn't untie you would he?" Said Sam as he untied Thali. Jack widened his eyes and had an angry look on his face.

Thali got up and breathed heavily, really confused. She stood in between them and looked at both identical Jack's.

"Thali, believe me, it's me Jack" Said Sam.

"No Thali, don't listen to him!" Said Jack.

"Come here my Frosty Princess" Said Sam.

"Where did you get that from Sam?!" Yelled Jack.

"Well she is, isn't she, Thali, it's really me, we can defeat Sam if we work together, we are one together!" Yelled Sam.

"Ummm, Jack?" Said Thali, walking towards Sam.

"No Thali!" Yelled Jack.

"Yes, Thali it is me!" Yelled Sam as Thali sprinted up to him.

"Jack!" She smiled. The guardians finished up with the shape shifters and found out that there were 2 Jack's.

"What?! There 2 of them?!" Yelled Bunny.

"That's it, that's it" Whispered Sam.

"Jack, I know it's you!" Yelled Thali, reaching out for Sam. She smiled and leaped up in the air.

"This is what you get for tricking me!" She yelled and aimed her staff. Ice came bursting out and froze Sam into an ice statue. Jack gasped and everyone else's mouths were wide open.

"Did she just freeze Jack?" Asked Tooth.

"I'm not sure" Replied Bunny.

"This is why I love her" Said Jack as he nudged Bunny.

"So your Frostbite right?" Asked Bunny.

Thali fell to the ground and her hair was all over her face, her snowflake hair-lucky was lying on the floor when she took it off to go and trick Sam.

"Thali, I don't know but who did you just freeze to death?" Asked North.

"I froze Sam" She looked up and couldn't see anything.

"Thali, please tell me your ok" Jack sprinted towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I might've lost some energy, but I am ok" She tried to put her hand on his shoulder but she air swinged.

"You cant see me" He smirked and moved her hair out of her face.

"Oh my goodness my hair!" She widened her eyes and Jack picked up her snowflake hair-lucky.

"This belongs to you I presume…" He held it out and she took it out of his hand. She pulled up all her hair and tied it up.

"How did you know he was the fake me?" Asked Jack.

"I know you so well Jack, and you wouldn't call be a frosty princess or say we are one together, it's together we are one right? " She nudged him.

"That is true, when did you find out he was a shape shifter?" Asked Jack.

"When you told me he was, why wouldn't I listen to you, I trust you" She smiled.

"And I thought you hated me when I told you, you didn't believe me" Said Jack.

"It's called acting" She smirked.

"Well once again, you saved us" Said Jack.

"I saved you from losing to a shape shifter in a name calling fight" She stepped back.

"I did not lose! He just likes calling me names" Replied Jack, looking at his staff.

"Well I think you called him better names, like stinky Sam" She laughed.

"Haha" He laughed.

"I wont ever fall for trick because I never do get fallen for a trick" She raised one eyebrow.

"What if I tricked you?" He asked.

"You cant either, that's my job" She said.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah really, good luck with that" She patted his head and turned around to fly off.

A shape shifter teen girl stood next to North and tried to kick him.

"HOHO! We have one more here" Said North.

"I'll take care of her" Said Thali. The girl used her hands and waved them around a small bubble that was black floated to the ceiling. Thali sprinted towards her and froze the girl solid ice.

"Thank you Thali, I think that's the last of them" Said North.

"What's that thing?" Asked Jack, pointing to the dark bubble the girl left.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Thali as she grabbed her stomach.

"Thali! Is something bad about to happen?" Asked Jack, he grabbed her shoulders and squeezed her in tight.

"Jack, please whatever you do, don't leave me, your in grave danger" She breathed heavily.

Chapter 8.

Jack Is Disappearing

"North this is a big problem, when something bad that's about to happen, Thali gets painful feelings in her stomach" Said Jack with a worried look on his face.

"Ahh I see, Jack if she says your in danger we must get you somewhere safe" Said North.

"But I need to stay with her, and I can take care of myself" Said Jack.

"I'm not letting you get hurt Jack, now go!" Yelled North.

"Thali, listen carefully, if anything happens to you, you know that I won't stop searching and that I will save you, remember that, your not going to get hurt!" Yelled Jack as tears came down his eyes.

"Jack, I don't want you to get hurt, it's not me getting hurt, it's, it's you, I feel it!" She yelled.

"We don't know that, no matter what happens, I will always have you in my heart" Whispered Jack.

"I have you with me to, round my neck" She looked at her snowflake necklace and smiled.

"Jack! Lookout!" Yelled Tooth. Jack widened his eyes and looked up as the dark bubble rapidly started heading for him.

"Jack!" Yelled Thali, she pushed him onto the floor, but the bubble followed him and the dark bubble hit the back of his neck.

"Argh!" Jack felt the pain and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Jack…it's too late" Whispered Tooth.

"Oh well, I'm going back to the Warren" Said Bunny and he quickly went down a rabbit hole under his feet.

"Jack?" Thali crawled over to him and picked up his head.

"Thali, is something wrong with him?" Asked North, Sandy stood next to Thali and had a question mark image above his head.

"Thali, are you alright?" Asked Jack as he layed up.

"Am I alright?! Jack, what's more important is are you alright?!" She yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"I am now, now that I can see your angry at me" He smiled.

"I am so glad" She whispered, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"What is that?" Asked Tooth, pointing at Jack's neck.

"That is called a hug, Tooth" Replied North. Thali suddenly gasped.

"Jack where did my hand go? Oh my gosh! Jack there's a round hole on your neck!" She yelled.

"Huh what?" Jack looked confused.

"Thali's hand is in Jack's neck…his neck is see-through but not his whole neck" Said North.

"Jack, I'm scared what's happening to you?!" Yelled Thali.

"I think it could've been the bubble" Replied Jack. Thali slowly took her hands off of his neck and looked at her hands.

"My hands are normal…but your neck isn't" Whispered Thali.

"Your going to turn full see-through and then disappear forever" Said North.

"He's what?!" Yelled Thali grabbing Jack's hands.

"Yeah, I know all about all this kind of legends" Said North, stroking his moustache.

"Jack, please, don't go" Said Thali.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise, I'm not going anywhere" Jack got up and tucked Thali in close. Thai started to cry so much for the first time in her life.

North and Tooth looked at each other and had never seen Thali look so emotional for someone.

"Are you crying?" Laughed Jack.

"Yes, ok! Jack, can't you see that your disappearing, I wont be able to see you ever again!" Yelled Thali.

"North, how do I stop disappearing?" Asked Jack.

"I'm sorry but that's the only thing I don't know" Said North.

"So it is official. Jack?" Thali stared at his icy blue eyes and cried.

"No, it isn't I can't let myself disappear and never see your face again" He said.

"Then what do we do? Asked Thali.

"If I were you Thali I'd ask Danae, she might know…you never know" Said Tooth.

"Your right, Jack you in?" Asked Thali, holding his hand.

"I'm in, is my neck still gone pretty much?" Asked Jack.

"Let's not check because it's disappeared" Said Thali.

"Well, we leaving or do you want me fully disappeared?" Asked Jack.

"No time to lose, c'mon" Thali pulled on his hoodie and flew up to the open window.

"She really wants me to be back to normal" Said Jack.

"Oh c'mon! You know that I can't let you disappear now would you please at least worry of not ever seeing me again?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right, well then if you let my hoodie go I can fly faster" Said Jack, Thali let him go and he sped through the clouds.

Chapter 9.

The Antidote

"Wait for me!" Yelled Thali. They both flew through the night and finally made it to Perth.

"I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind, Danae should be fast asleep, remember what happened last time we visited her at night?" Said Thali.

"Yeah alright, goodnight cry baby" Said Jack, giggling.

"Stop it! Don't make me mad just before I fall asleep" She sat down and leaned on the tree trunk.

"Haha ok ok" Jack sat next to her and tucked her in.

The next morning was so peaceful, Thali and Jack slept in.

Thali had a nightmare and quickly layed up, she breathed heavily and looked at Jack to see if he's ok.

"Thali what's wrong?" Asked Jack.

"Oh I just had a nightmare, you were fully gone Jack" She said.

"I'm back to normal see? My neck's fine" He turned around and showed Thali his neck.

"Jack your ok!" Yelled Thali, she squeezed him so tight.

"Ahhhh! Thali what are you doing?!" Yelled Jack.

"Huh? Oh it was just another dream, I had a nightmare then a dream, I thought yo-…" Thali rubbed her eyes and stop squeezing him.

"Thali what's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" Asked Jack.

"J-J-J-J-J-J-J….." She tried saying Jack's name.

"C'mon I don't look that bad do I?" Said Jack, ruffling up his hair.

"Jack! Your face, your hair, your neck….g-g-g-one!" She screamed and backed away.

"What?! Is it see-through or gone for good?" He asked, standing up.

"See-through, your body is started to go see-through too" Said Thali.

"We must get to Danae now" Said Jack.

"Give me your hand, it's pretty much one of the only bits that normal" Said Thali, reaching out.

"Let's go" Said Jack. They flew up and Thali stared at jack the whole time.

"Ok I like it when I see your face but when I see your face like that look at me, it's not cool, you scare me when you look worried" Said Jack.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'm just scared about you being gone for good" Said Thali, looking out to the houses. They landed on Danae's fence and Thali threw a snowball at Danae's bedroom window.

"Thali, hi!" Yelled Danae as she raced downstairs and outside in her pyjamas.

"Hey, Danae I need your help" Said Thali. Jack stood behind Thali so Danae wouldn't be surprised, so he just hid from her.

"So, how can I help?" Asked Danae.

"Jack is ummm, well, not seen currently, like he is fading into a see-through figure" Said Thali.

"What do you mean? A shape shifter dark bubble spell hit him and now he's disappearing slowly?" Asked Danae.

"How did you know that?" Asked Thali.

"Oh wait, you serious? I just guessed" Said Danae, laughing.

"What you just said, that is true!" Yelled Thali.

"Thali, you are not joking right?" Said Danae. Jack looked down at Thali's feet and stepped in front of her. Danae gasped.

"Jack what happened?!" Yelled Danae.

"What you just said" Said Jack.

"Do you know how to bring him back to normal, Danae?" Asked Thali.

"You are in luck, I actually studied all sorts of spirits and legends, even you guys, well shape shifters have that dark bubble spell right?" Said Danae.

"Yes that's right" Said Jack.

"Well, I once found a bottle on the shore of the beach and it labelled 'cure'. I did tests and I studied the liquid. I think it's the antidote to retrieving a full body back" Said Danae.

"Well let's try it out then" Said Jack.

"I'll be right back" Danae ran in the house and tried to find the antidote.

"Don't worry, everything will be back to the way it was" Said Thali, to Jack's see-through face. She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled.

"I got it, I got it!" Yelled Danae.  
"Pass here!" Yelled Thali. Danae threw the bottle in the air, and Bunny caught it in his hands.

"Bunny!" Yelled jack.

"What? You stole by boomerang once, I think it's time I get you guys back" Said Bunny, Thali had an angry look on her face and flew up to chase Bunny.

Bunny sprinted away laughing.

"Bunny give that back, Jack needs it!" Yelled Thali.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere, it's better for me I don't need to see him" Said Bunny.

Chapter 10.

The Loss Of Our Frost

"Please Bunny, this is serious!" Yelled Thali.

"You want it, come get it!" Laughed Bunny.

"Jack, your disappearing even more…Thali has already started to fly" Said Danae.

"Don't let Thali see me until I drink the cure, you should've seen her when I started disappearing" Said Jack.

"I can't see your neck anymore Jack nor your body, where's your body gone?!" Yelled Danae, putting her hands on her mouth.

"Keep it down would you, wait my body, oh man!" Said Jack.

"Yeah, what's left is your face and legs" Laughed Danae.

"I'm going to go and try get the bottle, I'm close to being invisible anyways, I can trick Bunny" Said Jack as he flew off. He flew to a branch and put down his staff so Bunny couldn't see him. He jumped down and sprinted for Bunny.

"Bunny give it back!" Yelled Thali.

"Let's hope this works" Whispered Jack. He sprinted until he got on Bunny's side and grabbed the cure.

"Huh what?" Said Bunny.

"Where's the cure?!" Yelled Thali, she stood next to Bunny and stared at the cure floating away, it was very dark at night so Jack seems to look more invisible.

"I don't know, it just floated away…" Said Bunny.

"Your finished soft paws" Said Thali giving him an angry look.

"Hey, I was just having fun mate! " Yelled Bunny. Jack kept sprinting and sneaked up behind a older woman who was sitting down on a bench, sleeping with a cloak on the side. Jack snatched the cloak and put it on. The cloak was visible but he wasn't, he put the hood on so no one could see he's not seen. Jack went to fetch his staff and flew to go and sit on Danae's roof and open the bottle. Suddenly Thali came swooping past Jack and turned around. She stared at the bottle and had seen someone in a dark cloak holding it.

"You give that back now!" Yelled Thali as she rapidly came towards Jack. She made a fist and punched him.

"Argh!" Jack fell back and put the cure in his hoodie pocket so it wouldn't be visible.

"Give it back stranger, someone is need for that bottle!" She yelled, landing next to him. She couldn't see his face or under the hood.

"It's me Thali, stop hitting me!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack? Is that you?" She noticed his hands are going invisible.

"Urrrr, no I'm Josh, I'm very thirsty" Jack used a very low voice.

"Jack I know it's you" She said, reaching out for his hood.

"No, don't come any closer" He got up and put his head down.

"Why? Drink the bottle!" Yelled Thali.

"I won't if you keep yelling!" He said.

"Well why are you wearing that?" She asked.

"Disguise used from Bunny…and youuu" He faded his last word so she wouldn't hear.

"Me, why?" She heard him and stood really close to him.

"Don't come closer, and don't touch the cloak, please" He ordered, stepping back.

"Is something not right?" She looked at his feet and they were disappearing, fully.

"It's not what you think" Said Jack. Thali widened her eyes and took off his cloak.

She stood there without blinking and her mouth wide open.

"Thali please don't freak out" He stared at her blue eyes.

"Wh-what happened to you, yo-your gone, where's your face?!" She yelled.

"Here" He took her hands and put them on his cheeks.

"I can't believe this, why wouldn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Like I said, my plan to get the bottle and to not get you worried" He said.

"Well now that your completely unseen…yo-your completely unseen, Jack!" She yelled.

"Oh right, the bottle…" He reached into his pocket and couldn't find it.

"Well?!" She yelled.

"Bad news, I think it came out of my pocket, there it is!" Yelled Jack as he sprinted for it as it's about to fall off the roof.

"It's going to fall!" She yelled. She sprinted for the bottle and past Jack. She leaped in the air and reached out, the bottle was right on the edge and dropped. She crashed onto the other side of the roof and quickly got up.

"Thali!" Yelled Jack.

"I'm fine alright! I'm fine, I'm fine" She looked down and had seen the bottle broken in pieces on the grass, the liquid soaked in the soil.

"You don't seem ok" Said Jack.

"That's because I'm not letting you see my emotional face" She said.

"Your crying aren't you? C'mon look at me, well just look at the tree behind me" He said.

"I'm not crying! You don't realise that the cure is gone, I'm probably going to be gone if you are gone, that means we both gone!" She looked up with tears going down her eyes.

"True…oh no, I think I'm feeling my feet have disappeared" Said Jack.

"Huh, Jack…your turning on and off, I can see you but only when you turn on for a split second" Said Thali, looking closely at his eyes turning blue then disappear.

"Really?" He asked.

"That does not look good, Jack yo-your fading away…this isn't happening, I'm having a nightmare….he isn't fading away" She said to herself and pinching her arms.

"Don't pinch yourself, this is real, looks like I am fading away, I don't believe this is happening either, there's nothing left…it's over" He had his head down as his legs started fading away.

"No Jack! Don't go! I can't live if I don't see you! Don't go!" She yelled hugging him.

"There's no other way, don't cry" He placed his see through finger on her cheek and cleaned her face from all the tears.

"I don't cry, why am I crying so much?" She asked, staring at the tear drop on his finger.

"I'll miss you" His body was already faded away and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I will miss you…forever" She stared as his face slowly vanished for good.

He vanished and turned into a very large snowflake.

"Jack? Is that you?" She caught the snowflake in her hands and made it float towards her snowflake necklace. It touched the necklace and shiny sparkles surrounded the necklace. Danae stared at the roof and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jack, why?" She cried even more and flew towards the pole. She landed in front of Tooth and hit her head on her shoulder.

Chapter 11.

One Left, Yet One Alone

"Thali, the way your acting right now, scares me, what happened?" Asked Tooth.

"Jack…he's gone" She cried even more and dropped to the floor.

"Oh no, Jack" Whispered North. Bunny came out of his rabbit hole and had his head down.

"Mates, this was all my fault, I didn't mean for this to happen, I took the cure and played around, I was an idiot and I'm really sorry Thali" Said Bunny.

"It is time" Said North as the yetis surrounded the floor with a cartoon picture of Jack and put candles around it. Thali didn't go to the funeral and was sitting in a room, drawing pictures of Jack using frost on the window. Tooth came in and sat next to Thali.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tooth.

"I-I'm, it's just….it's not the same without him" Said Thali, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know it's difficult but I know he's still somewhere, he's probably watching you now" Tooth pointed to the window with the frost pictures and smiled.

"It's all my fault, I punched him, I was stupid, I didn't recognise him, I ruined everything" Whispered Thali.

"Who says it's your fault, you saved us all from Pitch, Storm, Mid Dark and now the shape shifters! I'm proud of you, and I know Jack is too, you tried to bring him back, none of this is your fault" Said Tooth.

"But he's gone Tooth, he's never coming back, I'm nothing now. I'm not a spirit, I don't have the power anymore, without him, is like….I'm a nobody" She said.

"Your strong, I know that you both have the power when your together but at least your still here, Jack is too, say hello, he's next to you" Said Tooth, pointing to the bench that's empty.

"Tooth, he isn't here, I'm still not cheered up, I won't ever be happy again" Said Thali.

"Ok how about you go and do something fun with Danae and the girls, they should definitely be able to cheer you up" Said Tooth, grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

"Fine, but they will be sad too, if I tell them, they can't cheer me up" She replied.

"Don't worry they will" Tooth shoved her fingers in her mouth and checked her teeth. She then took each side of her mouth and made her smile. Thali shook her hands off and flew out the door. She took her necklace off and gripped it in her hand.

Chapter 12.

Frost's Together Again, Jack Is Back!

1 year and a half later, June 15th…

"Thali, come on! Come with us! Every single day is just a sad life for you, let's go!" Danae grabbed her arm and tried pulling her up.

"I don't want to~…Danae maybe some other time" Said Thali.

"You said the same thing a year ago!" Yelled Danae.

"Yeah just wait another year" Said Thali, plopping her head on the swinging couch.

"Thali! You've changed so much, where's the snow days in the Northern Hemisphere?! Where's the blizzards?! It hasn't snowed here at all! Children haven't been happy, they are in their houses…I haven't heard a child laugh in so long!" Danae shook her shoulders.

"They can make their own snow days, just put some ice in the freezer" Said Thali.

"Thali, we need you, the children need you, the world needs you! Jack needs you!" Yelled Danae.

"Jack isn't here! Jack is gone Danae, he's left, boom! Gone! He isn't here! Would you please stop and leave me alone!" Yelled Thali.

"Why are you like this? Where's the fun, strong Thali?" Asked Danae.

"She isn't present, she is gone too" Said Thali, getting up and grabbing her staff.

"I want her back" Said Danae.

"Well good luck trying to get her back since she has lost someone that she has been trying to get back for over a year!" She yelled and flew off.

"Jack, where are you? She needs you" Whispered Danae. Thali flew as fast as she could to the cliffs and laid down on the ground. She cupped her hands with the necklace sitting on her palms and started to cry. Tears came running down her cheek and slowly a blue freezing cold tear ran down and splashed on her necklace. Bright light shone everywhere and she opened her eyes. She stared at the light and slowly a blue large snowflake came floating out of her necklace and white smoke rushing out. She widened her eyes and the white smoke turned into a figure. It walked out of the pouring of snowflakes and smiled.

"Impossible" Said Thali.

"Remember forever unstoppable" Said Jack.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Miss me?" He smirked. She widened her eyes even bigger and sprinted towards him.

"Jack, your back!" She yelled as she leaped in the air and threw her arms around his neck and they both landed on the ground.

"I missed you so much Thali" He said.

"I missed you more" She replied.

"I have been watching you, you cried pretty much everyday, drawing pictures of me and…" He stopped there.

"Yeah I was doing dumb things, let's just forget that, how did you come back?" She asked, getting off him and getting up.

"Your frozen tear drop, I was technically inside your necklace, and when it landed on the snowflake, I came back" He said.

"I was so depressed, that I haven't been giving snow days and…" She paused as he put his finger on her lips.

"I know I know, let's get back to you crying so much" He laughed.

"I'm never doing that again, now you know what happens when I don't see you" She said.

"Yeah, you cry…you really missed me" He said, grabbing her necklace and clipping it back around her neck.

"Yes I know, I cried lots" She said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we are back together again, although you should've cried on that necklace a year and a half ago!" He yelled.

"I didn't know this would happen!" She yelled back pushing his shoulders.

"Well, it was easy wasn't it?!" Yelled Jack.

"No it wasn't, crying was not easy because I never cried that much before and im no genius to know about snowflakes turning into a white haired boy!" She yelled.

"Yeah I love it when you hate on me when I was technically gone for more than a year!" He yelled.

"That's right, I hate you now!" She yelled, grasping her staff.

"Don't talk to me like that cat lover!" He yelled.

"Just because I stroked a cat and I watched cat videos with Danae while you were gone, doesn't mean I'm a cat lover!" She yelled.

"Then what are you?!" He yelled.

"I'm a Frost lover!" She yelled.

"Prove it!" He stepped forward. She stepped forward, and they had angry looks on their faces, they touched each others noses and suddenly kissed.

They let go, and stared at each other.

"Officially funniest moment we ever had" Said Jack, smiling.

"Cat lover? Really?" She asked.

"Well you did watch cat videos, but you love me more than cats" He smirked.

"Yeah it's how I show it, I get angry, you pretend your angry…we fight then suddenly I like you again" She smirked.

"It's how we roll!" He exclaimed.

"Come here, you" She grabbed his hoodie and kissed him. He closed his eyes and she felt tickles on her stomach.

"Jack!" She pushed him to the ground and he laughed.

"Do over?" He asked, smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow" She said grabbing his hoodie and pulling him up.

"Awww c'mon, I'm back…you should be happy" He reached his arms out.

"Dream on Frost" She said.

"Dammit" He said, putting his head down and turning his eyes all cute-puppy-like.

"Awwww, Jack, that's so cute! That convinces me enough" She reached her arms out and hugged him tight.

"It works every time" He whispered. He heard her sniffing and pulled her shoulders back.

"Tears?" He asked. Thali nodded and wiped them off with her hand.

"Let's go back to the Pole and tell the other guardians!" She exclaimed.

"Sure" He held her hand and they flew through the clouds, smiling at each other.

The End.

By Thali!

Ok ok….yes it's my latest book…but I don't know if you guys are finding the series boring now or not….so im giving the decision to you peoples that have read all of my books…. Should I make The Frost Legend 6 or should I not? I want answers and feedback! I will count up the votes and then the decision will be final. The answer you give should have an attachment to think that its getting boring or its going very well and should be continued. THANKS!

No- we wish Jack and Thali all the best in their upcoming adventures…bye bye

Yes- A new adventure will pour words onto the page and we will continue joining Thali and Jack in their upcoming challenges…lets hope Jack doesn't disappear again :P

Tagged Songs! Omg I love these songs! WOOOO :O

Forever UnStoppable- (Hot Chelle Rae) (Jack Version)-

Heart Attack- (Demi Lovato) (Thali Version)-

Army Of Two-(Olly Murs) (Jack)-

Stay- (Rihanna ft Mikky) (Both)-

Impossible- (James Arthur) (Jack)-

Don't Let Me Go- (Olly Murs) (Jack)-

Safe And Sound- (Taylor Swift) (Thali)-


End file.
